


Mike/Kevin (with background Joe/Demi) High School Teachers AU

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carden teaches band and Kevin teaches biology. Kevin's brother Nick is this successful musician and Kevin arranges for him to come guest lecture for Carden's band kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike/Kevin (with background Joe/Demi) High School Teachers AU

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a Google Alert now for "Mike Carden," and the other day it brought up an article about a school board that "approved non-athletic supplementals" for a list of people, including a Mike Carden who apparently teaches band. I said this to friends, and [](http://lakeeffectgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**lakeeffectgirl**](http://lakeeffectgirl.livejournal.com/) said, "It's like you're trying to get one of us to suggest an AU in which Carden is a high school band instructor. Fine. BUT NOT IT." And then I wrote 1200 words of plot bunny. Cleaned up slightly from the original emailed version to remove some of the gratuitous "and"s.

Carden teaches band and Kevin teaches biology. Kevin's brother Nick is this successful musician and Kevin arranges for him to come guest lecture for Carden's band kids.

They're not even together, and Kevin totally doesn't mean it as a courting gesture. It's just that one of his students is also in band and gets totally flustered about Mr. Jonas's brother being this amazing musician, so Kevin thought that as long as Nick was in town, he might as well drop in and visit the band kids.

Demi teaches English, and she keeps teasing Kevin about doing it to get Mike's attention, even though she _knows_ it really was meant for the kids, and Kevin is all, "Just because I said he was hot that _one time_."

Bill also teaches English, and he's friends with both Demi and Mike, so sometimes the four of them end up eating lunch together in the English department staff room.

There's a band concert, and Kevin and Demi go because they care about their students and want to support them. All these parents are so happy that they take an interest in their kids, and tell them how much that means to them and to the kids. There's this guy there, not really hot, but not ugly, with longish blond hair, and Mike hugs him, like three times (not that Kevin's counting), and Kevin spends the whole weekend being depressed because he thinks it's Mike's boyfriend and now he realizes that he really _does_ like Mike. It goes on like this for a week or two because he doesn't tell Demi about it until she _pries_ it out of him.

And then he's all embarrassed when Demi flat-out asks Mike about his boyfriend at lunch one day, and Mike's confused, and Bill's the one who figures out they mean Michael, who, yeah, lives with Mike, but just as his roommate and only until he can afford his own place (which may be never) or finds someone else to let him live in their guest bedroom or on their couch. Kevin's so relieved he spills his pasta salad all over himself.

All this happens just before the Christmas break, so Kevin has all this time to freak out about it on his own. Or so he thinks. Instead, Demi drags him along to Bill's annual party, and of course Mike is there (and Michael and a bunch of other people who aren't teachers). Demi gets a little drunk and makes out with Adam, who's some friend of Bill's from way back, which, okay, she's an adult, but she and Joe have some kind of flirtation thing going on (when Joe comes to visit), and Kevin's not so sure about this.

Mike catches him watching Demi and asks if he's upset because he's into Demi, which makes Kevin laugh, and he says, "I'm gay," which, really, how could anyone not know? Even the kids know!

Mike just says, "Huh," and then he asks Kevin if he wants to have dinner next week.

Kevin calls Demi in a panic the afternoon before he's supposed to go to dinner with Mike, but she knows all his clothes - she helped him pick out most of them - so she tells him exactly what to wear and that he should calm down since Mike invited him out. Kevin forgets to ask her about making out with Adam.

Dinner is a little awkward at first. Their waitress is one of their students, who greets them with a bright, "Hi, Mr. Jonas! Hi, Mr. Carden! How's your break?"

But then they get to talking about music. Nick might be the one who became a musician, but they all grew up with music, and Kevin knows enough to hold his own in a conversation.

Mike walks Kevin to his door and kisses him, just one long, perfect kiss, and Kevin calls Demi the next day to flail about it.

So they start dating, and pretty soon everyone just expects Mr. Jonas and Mr. Carden to be seen around town together at the grocery store or the movies or basketball games. And it's awesome, because Mike doesn't even care that Kevin's kind of goofy. They still have lunch in the English department staff room with Demi and Bill, but sometimes they also have lunch alone in one of their classrooms, and a couple of times they spend most of the lunch period making out in the supply room off of Kevin's classroom.

Kevin gets to know Michael, and Nick comes out to visit and guest lecture again. Joe comes to visit and insists on going out to dinner with Mike, Kevin, and Demi. Joe and Demi spend a lot of it giggling and whispering to each other.

Mike leans over and whispers to Kevin, "What's going on with them?"

Kevin shrugs and whispers back, "I've never figured it out."

Most of the chaperones for prom are parents, but Kevin always gets roped into it too because he knows all the kids and just the idea of Mr. Jonas catching them doing something untoward keeps them in line. This year, Mike agrees to chaperone too. Kevin actually owns his tux - it comes in handy for prom and the occasional event Nick throws or invites him to - but he's not really expecting Mike to get that dressed up. He does, though, and he looks good. Twenty minutes in, he takes off his tie and unbuttons his collar, and then he looks even better. Kevin has to keep reminding himself to keep an eye on the kids.

Demi's also chaperoning this year, and she shows up with Joe in tow. Kevin didn't even know Joe was in town. During a slow song where Joe and Demi get in the middle of the dance floor, looking perfectly in place amongst all the teenagers, Mike leans against a wall next to Kevin. "Seriously, what's up with them?"

"Seriously," Kevin says, "I have no idea."

"Huh." Mike curls his fingers into Kevin's. "Come with me." He takes Kevin out of the main ballroom of the hotel the kids picked this year and down a hallway, past the bathrooms, and into an empty office.

They make out for long enough that the place is clearing out by the time they get back, and Demi and Joe both look at Kevin knowingly. His hair is probably a mess, but Kevin in no way cares. It's the best prom he's ever been to.

THE END

Epilogue/End Titles

Kevin and Mike buy a house and a dog, in that order. They live happily ever after teaching, arranging for Nick to guest lecture for Mike's class, and running into their students when they're out on dates.

Michael has to find a new place to live when Mike moves into the new house. He was last seen sleeping in one of Nick's guest rooms. Nick may or may not be aware of this fact.

Joe and Demi continue to flirt and giggle. This goes on for years, until one Monday over lunch when Demi holds her left hand out. There's a ring on it. "Joe and I went to Vegas on Saturday!"

Bill continues to throw an annual Christmas party. Mike and Kevin alternately dread and look forward to the day his daughter starts high school.

THE ACTUAL END


End file.
